Ask Anyone
by Chazie
Summary: Do you like Dragon Ball Z? Do you wish to humiliate its characters? Do you have a lot of time to lose? Review a Q&A fic! Or, come here ot read the most pointless and most frequently asked questions to Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks! PARODY.


**Foreword: The reason why I am writing this is because I enjoy parody and I am officially sick of Q&A stories and expressing it. If you like, send questions to, or write Q&A's and wish to flame me, you are most welcome. You will either make me mad or laugh or indifferent, in any case it will not convince me to have this story deleted, so save your time. If you don't like Q&A's, enjoy. I _did_ send questions to those stories a couple of times. It got old quickly.**

**First of all I'd like to quote the Content Guidelines:**

"_Entries not allowed: (…)_

_5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc."_

**Glad you understand.**

**Call this Chazie's "ruining everybody's fun and loving it" story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazie: Hey u guyz! I saw that evry1 was doing Q&A's so I just thought Id make one too! Wassup guyz? Lol!!1!!

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Ox King, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Turtle, and every other DBZ character I didn't mention all tied up to a chair under a very bright lamp: Aaaah where the hell are we?

Chazie: Ur in my secret lair!1! lol it has cool chairs n a fireplace look!!!!1

Dr. Evil: Heyyyy this is _my_ frickin' underground lair!

Chazie: Haha! I invaded it! You're dead! (kills Dr. Evil) Wahaha I'm so evil !!!!!

Everyone: We don't want to be here, you kidnapped us!

Chazie: Ha ha, I know, I'm such a meanie teenie bopper who has fantazies bout anime characters. Plus, I'm really really evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! (grows hornz and pointed tail and flames gather all around and I hav a trident lolz!!!1!! )

Vegeta: blasts everyone but Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks (yeah there were too many people)

Chazie: Hey! What did u do that for? And how come I, a weak human, didn't get blasted?

Vegeta: On second thought, I might blast you too.

Chazie: If I do that Ima show everyone a picture of you in a tutu!!!!1! lol

Vegeta: Oh damn it, you convinced me.

Goku: What's my excuse for staying here?

Chazie: wields Chi-Chi's (not mentioned in the series but very popular) _Frying Pan of DOOM! ™ _

The three Son boys: Aaaaah no we can survive a whole planet's explosion but not the frying pan pleaaaaase!

Gohan: By the way, how old am I for those guys to be old enough to talk? (points at Goten and Trunks)

Chazie: Let's make u all DBZ end age, k?

Trunks: What's my excuse for staying here?

Chazie: Umm, I guess cud just draw an ugly yaoi picture of u and Goten and spread it all over the net lolz!!!1!

Trunks: There are already thousands of those but I guess I'm convinced. Plus, I get to hang out with the other guys. 'Sup dude?

Goten: Chillin'.

Chazie: Okay, everyone's ready! Send ur questions pwetty pwetty pleaaaaaaaase with lots of fudge and a cherry on top! If you don't, than I'll walk into an open sewer and die all miserable and alone in a world where everyone hates me and oh shit this is turning emo. Anywayzzzzz send ur questions plz!!! I luv u guyz!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazie: Yay! I got lots n lots of questions!

Goku: How do we get out of here?

Chazie: You can't, I kidnapped you, remember? You have to answer fan's questions.

Goku: Oh. Right. (sits on the floor and eats rice bun)

Chazie: Okay, the first question was sent by **Gohansgurl76645350385346: "Heyyy I luv Q&A's!! Gohan I luv uuuu videl must die I HATE that bitch kill her and marry meeeeee!!!!!!!!!! My question: Gohan will you marry me?" **…Okay, apparently she didn't realize that DBZ characters are fictional. Gohan, answer!

Gohan: I love Videl I won't marry a fangirl sorry I have to be true to my only love and my mom will kill you if you get within ten yards of our house.

Goten: Ahaha Gohan's in love!

Gohan: blushes

Chazie: The next question from **kooldude347564: "Hey u guys, I have a question for Vegeta: What if your hair turned pink instead of yellow when u go SSJ? That'd be so cool!!! And Goku do you prefer turtles or video games?"**

Vegeta: Get a life. Pink is a sissy color. (grumbles something about dumb questions)

Goku: But you wore a pink shirt once! Heehee!

Vegeta: The blasted woman made me wear it stop laughing you moron or I'll blast you to hell and beyond!!! (grumbles something about Earth women)

Goku: Umm to kooldude with numbers, I don't know I never tasted video games. (scratches back of head)

Gohan: DAD YOU'RE SICK! (cries of shame)

Chazie: Next question: **PurpleWeiner: "Hi, I was wondering who is stronger Goku or Vegeta? And Vegeta do you love Bulma? And Goku did you have sex with Chi-Chi? Goten how come you look just like Goku?"**

Vegeta: blushes… You moron. I am the strongest warrior in the universe I'd destroy you all but the baka onna will kill me afterwards so I can't!!! I know I admitted that Kakkarot was stronger than me but I am the Prince of All Saiyans no one surpasses me!!!!!! (grumbles something about Majin Buu saga)

Chazie: You didn't answer the second question…

Vegeta: …Yes I'm madly in love with Bulma she is the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, wonderful woman I have ever met and we made a beautiful child together I want to spend the rest of my life with her. (grumbles something about wedding rings)

Trunks: Yeah, and sometimes with mom they go to the kitchen, take all their clothes off, and spread some whipped cream all over their-

Vegeta: (whacks Trunks' head )Blasted brat I will not allow you to reveal my private life!!! (grumbles something about buying a gimp suit)

Goku: Nah I don't think we had sex, we found Gohan in a ditch while driving on the highway and she had Goten with Chaotzu. (scratches back of head)

Chazie: That explains a lot. Next question: **warcraftlover56: "hi I just bought tenkaichi 2 and I like the rpg mode but I think the animations in the battle part are a bit slow, maybe I could use a patch to make the graphics more fluid. Hey trunks ur future self is more powerful in ascended SSJ mode did the technicians get something wrong? N how come u cant go SSJ7 I mean it was supposed to happen in DBAF right? And in movie 34 how come Vegeta saves Goten I thought he was mad because he turned SSJ76 before him?" **…Oo

Trunks: Say WHAT?

Chazie: Let's move on… **teletubbies404: "Hey guys how come Gohan's named after rice, Goku why did you name him that? And Trunks means 'trunks' right? And 'Bra' means a bra? Vegeta why are they named that? And why do Saiyan names sound like vegetables?"**

Goku: It was my grandpa's name… (eats beef jerky)

Chazie: And why was _he_ named after rice?

Goku: No idea…I never asked him, I wanted to but then I killed him and forgot to ask him when I went to heaven. (spits out beef jerky)

Vegeta: Kakkarot you're so stupid. And telesomething, I wasn't the one who named the brats! The woman did! (grumbles something about the names being chosen by the author and not the characters)

Chazie: Veggie-chan, don't be mean to the reviewers.

Vegeta: Don't call me that.( grumbles something about buying noodles for dinner)

Chazie: Um here's another question: **BraBuraBulla: "Hiiii you guyyysss!!! Vegeta I love you marry me!!! Why do you always do as she says?"**

Vegeta: I will not marry you. My daughter hardly spoke at the end of the series, how can you tell if I spoil her? (grumbles something about buying beef noodles or pork noodles)

Chazie: (cough) GT crap (cough) next question : **weirdo666: "hey I drew you guys as nagas on DeviantArt and I invented this character who's married to Raditz she's half-Saiyajin, half-Namekian and half-Milathorongian, a race stronger than Saiyans with the ability to read thoughts, regenerate immediately, can learn any attack, can invoke lots of cool demons, can control fire wind water and earth, can talk to animals, she's the last survivor of her family and she had pink hair pointed ears and purple eyes she's really beautiful and intelligent and talented and strong and muscled and thin and can do crossword puzzles without a dictionary and Trunks is in love with her but she's true to Raditz because she mated with him in a Milathorongian ritual with fireballs and lots of cool stuff so she can't break the bond. Anywayz I wrote a fic about her and she kills all the villains without Goku's help. Does she sound cool to you guys?"**

Everyone: MARY SUE

Chazie: Next question: **GBlover377: "Hi guys I live in a house and I eat Froot Loops! My life is so cool! Vegeta: Don't you think Goten and Bra look really good together?"**

Vegeta: Well considering the fact that they have ten years of age difference, I don't think they'd 'look good together'. Besides, NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABY GIRL!!! (grumbles something about duck noodles)

Goten: I like Froot Loops too…I babysat Bra so I don't think I'd feel like going out with her…

Trunks: I wish I lived in a house. Giant compounds with anything I want are just too boring.

Chazie: A few more questions before I leave you guys alone?

Everyone: FINALLY FREE!!!

Chazie: Here goes:

**Gohansgurl76645350385346: "Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan I love youuuuuuuuuuuu marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Gohan: NO!

Chazie: **Vegetasgurl757834939238: "Veggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee I love youuuuuuuuuuuu marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Vegeta; NO! (grumbles something about stopping to grumble)

Chazie: **Gokusgurl2483569564364900: "Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I love youuuuuuuuuuuu marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Goku: NO!

Chazie: **Trunkssgurl0375934657835958: "Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunks I love youuuuuuuuuuuu marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Trunks: NO!

Chazie: **Gotensgurl7965989837753676757: "GoteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenI love youuuuuuuuuuuu marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Goten: NO!

Chazie: And we're done!!!!! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!My life depends on it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go…flame me, kill me, make me look at GokuxVegeta yaoi, anything you want, I had fun and I am perfectly conscious that I might have offended some of you. Anyway… Feel free to read my other stories. They're much better than this written-in-two-days parody. Any comments, complaints, insults, death threats, post a review!**

**-Chazie aka Vegetasgurl06182378790235437545 ;)**

**Last Note: The numbers in here are NOT phone numbers. **


End file.
